Krvavá magie
by Suzannee
Summary: Hermiona omylem provede rituál krvavé magie, který každému přivolá jeho ideálního partnera. Ale co když je jím pro Hermionu sám Salazar Zmijozel, kterého kouzlo přeneslo do našeho světa?


Krvavá magie

Hermiona se probudila s bolestným zasténáním. Měla pocit, jako kdyby si s jejím tělem zahrála mantichora jedno kolo famfrpálu. Po několik pokusech lehnout si jinak to vzdala. Necítila skutečnou bolest, vyjma slabého pulzování v pravé ruce, ale byla strašně vyčerpaná.

_Co se to s mnou, u Merlina, stalo?_ Necítila se tak špatně od Velké bitvy, v níž se utkala se dvěma Smrtijedy naráz. Zvítězila, ale zaplatila za to hodně nepříjemným měsícem stráveným v nemocnici.

Pokusila se posadit, ale klesla zpátky do pokrývek. Otevřela oči…a neviděla nic. Jen černočernou tmu.

Byla nejmocnější čarodějkou od dob Roweny z Havraspáru, ale nemohla si pomoct. Byl to instinkt – začala křičet.

Netrvalo to déle než dvě minuty, dveře po její pravé ruce se prudce otevřely a dvě postavy se v nich srazily, jak se každá snažila dostat dovnitř jako první.

Najednou uviděla obdélník světla na podlaze a cítila se hloupě, že tak zpanikařila.

„Mione, jsi v pořádku?" Hermiona slyšela obavy v Harryho hlase a byla ráda, že je v místnosti tma a nikdo nevidí, jak zčervenala.

_U Merlina, to je trapné!_

„Omlouvám se, Harry," zamumlala. „Probudila jsem se a…" _Myslela jsem, že jsem oslepla_ „A nevěděla jsem, kde to jsem a co se stalo a všude byla jen tma," vylhala se z toho. Nebylo třeba ztrapňovat se ještě víc, než už se jí povedlo.

„To je v pořádku, Mione," ujistil ji její nejlepší kamarád, přišel blíž a sedl si na židli vedle její postele. „Pamatuješ si, co se stalo?"

„Můžeš…můžeš prosím rozsvítit?" Tma v místnosti jí byla nepříjemná. Než Harry stačil něco udělat, Hermiona slyšela známý hlas, který rychle zamumlal Lumos.

„Malfoyi?"

„Ano, Grangerová, jsem to já," ujistila ji druhá osoba a taky se přiblížila. Jeho světle plavé vlasy zářily téměř nadpozemským jasem, musela několikrát zamrkat, aby si na to její oči zvykly.

„Kde to jsem?" Hermiona s Dracem byli sice přátelé, ale to se rozhodně nedalo říct o Dracovi a Harrym. Chovali se k sobě zdvořile, když to bylo třeba, ale většinou času se sobě raději vyhýbali.

„Jsi v na Grimmauldově náměstí," odpověděl Harry a jeho znepokojený pohled se ještě prohloubil.

_Pokud byli u Harryho doma, co tady dělá Draco?_

„Copak si nevzpomínáš?"

Zavrtěla hlavou a čekala, co se dozví.

„Dovolil jsem tobě a Malfoyovi použít knihovnu Blacků při hledání protikouzla."

Zamrkala. Draco, který tam stál s nehybnou tváří, přikývl, když vycítil, že se na něj dívá.

Hermiona si nepamatovala, kdy sem s Malfoyem přišla, ani na to, zda bylo jejich hledání úspěšné či nikoliv, ale pamatovala si na důvod, proč s ním začali. Lucius Malfoy vrhl temnou kletbu na svou manželku, když se dozvěděl, že Narcissa zradila Pána zla a přidala se na stranu světla. Dracova matka chtěla jediné: dobrý život pro svého syna, takže po událostech v jejich šestém ročníku vyhledala Fénixův řád a požádala ho o pomoc. Poté se i s Dracem přidali na jejich stranu, což byl jeden z důvodů, proč se jim podařilo vyhrát válku proti Voldemortovi.

Bohužel i na samém konci byl Lucius Malfoy schopen svou ženu proklít – a udělal to pořádně. Nebylo to obvyklé kouzlo. Nikoho zjevně nenapadlo pomoci Narcisse Malfoyové, přese všechno, co pro Řád udělala a tak se Hermiona rozhodla, že se pokusí protikouzlo najít.

Draco už během posledních tří let prohledal celou rozsáhlou knihovnu na Malfoy Manor, ale bez úspěchu. Hermiona věděla, že Draco je dost dobrý kouzelník na to, aby mu věřila, když řekne, že tam nic není – že tam opravdu nic není.

Tak požádala o pomoc Harryho. Přestože Harry neměl Draca rád, nikomu by nepřál, aby ztratil svou matku. Smrt jeho rodičů ho hluboce poznamenala.

Knihovna rodu Blacků patřila mezi nejstarší a obsahovala některé z nejvzácnějších knih o černé magii, které kdy vůbec byly napsány. Pokud by nenašli protikouzlo zde, byla jen malá šance, že vůbec existuje.

„Nepamatuju se," zavrtěla hlavou. „Kdy jsme sem přišli?"

Nevšimla si, že si muži mezi sebou vyměnili rychlý pohled.

„Ehm, asi před šesti hodinami."

„Před šesti…šesti hodinami?" dostala ze sebe. „Co se stalo?" S dalším zasténáním se znova pokusila posadit a Draco jí přispěchal na pomoc.

„Vážně si na nic nepamatuješ?" zeptal se její nelepší přítel nervózně. Jeho neochota cokoliv jí říct, ji začala pořádně rozčilovat.

„Ne, co se stalo?"

„No…ehm…víš…"

„Potter nám umožnil využít jeho knihovnu," odpověděl Draco místo Harryho, který, jak se zdálo, přišel o řeč. „Hledali jsme tam asi hodinu, když se objevil Weasley."

Hermiona sebou okamžitě trhla. Ještě po roce v ní Ronovo jméno vyvolávalo pocit hořkosti.

Po válce se dali dohromady a všechno bylo perfektní. Hermiona byla do Rona zamilovaná déle než si pamatovala, on o ní nakonec projevil taky zájem a pár měsíců žili v naprosté spokojenosti.

V hloupé, bezduché blaženosti. Ne nadarmo se říká, že láska je slepá.

Jednou večer přišla domů dříve než obvykle a načapala ho s jinou ženou v posteli. V jejich posteli. V té posteli, ve které s ním každou noc spala, a tak často se s ním milovala.

Samozřejmě ho proklela tak důkladně, že bylo zapotřebí pěti čarodějek a kouzelníků, aby odstranili každé kouzlo, které na něj seslala, předtím než vyházela jeho věci z jejího bytu. Ron byl tak hloupý, že když se jí omluvil a řekl, že to byla chyba a že už to nikdy neudělá, tak si myslel, že mu opravdu odpustila.

Místo toho mu sbalila věci a opustila ho nadobro.

Nakonec si spolu promluvili a ona přijala jeho omluvu, ale nikdy mu neodpustila. Takže cokoliv se tu stalo, nebylo dobré. Zvlášť pokud byl Malfoy ve stejné místnosti.

„Ale ne…" povzdechla si.

„Ale ano. No, jak si dokážeš představit, nebyl šťastný, že mě tu vidí s tebou a vytáhl hůlku. Abych to zkrátil: ty ses vrhla mezi nás a on tě zasáhl rozřezávacím kouzlem…"

Vytřeštila oči a zběsile pátrala po svých zraněních.

„Uzdravili jsme tě," pokusil se ji uklidnit Harry a vzal její ruku do své. „Měla jsi štěstí, zasáhl jenom pravou paži, nechci si představit, co by se stalo, kdyby…" Nemusel dokončit větu, Hermiona věděla, co chce říct. Lehce mu stiskla ruku.

„…i když chtěl trefit mě," dokončil Draco jeho vyprávění a pozvedl obočí. „Nevím, jestli by ses o mě potom taky postaral, Pottere!"

Harry zavrčel, ale Hermiona se usmála a cítila se o trošku lépe.

„Takže, proč jsem omdlela? To jsem ztratila tolik krve?"

„Ne…No ano, ztratila si spoustu krve, ale je to ještě o trošku složitější." Zase slyšela v Harryho hlase neklid.

„Jak složitější?" vydechla Hermiona. „Co se mi stalo?" Opět začala rukama přejíždět po svém těle. Nohy, paže, břicho, hrudník, obličej…necítila, že by bylo něco jinak.

Dracovo zakašlání jí připomnělo, že rozhodně není nejlepší nápad prohlížet se tímto způsobem v přítomnosti dvou mužů a začervenala se.

„Neboj, s tebou není nic v nepořádku," ujistil ji Malfoy, ale nervózně si prohrábl rukou vlasy, což jen ukazovalo, že se cítí nejistě.

„Co se stalo?" zeptala se. „Řekněte mi to. Teď hned!"

„Víš…ty jsi klopýtla a narazila jsi do jedné z polic knihovny, které se rozbila a spadla na zem. Ležela jsi pod spoustou starých knih," řekl a podíval se na ni, jako by mohla číst jeho myšlenky. Došlo mu, že nemůže, tak pokračoval. „Pod spoustou hodně starých knih o černé magii…s krvácející rukou."

Zbledla.

„Hermiono!" Harryho hlas byl plný obav, když viděl její náhlou slabost.

„U Merlina!" Teď už věděla, co chtěl Draco říct. Krvavá magie. Jedno z nejstarších, nejsilnějších a nejčernějších kouzel, které existovalo. Bylo zakázané a Hermiona věděla proč. K některým z nejohavnějších věcí, které dokázala temná kouzla způsobit, byla použita právě krvavá magie.

„Myslíte si… Víte, co moje krev vyvolala?"

„Ehm, ano," Harry přikývl. „Jedna kniha přišla do styku s tvou krví a…ehm…nějak…ehm… posbírala každou kapku krve, kterou jsi ztratila. A …ehm…myslíte si, že…možná…trošku…uh…víc?"

Měla tisíc otázek, ale dřív než stačila cokoliv říct, promluvil Draco.

„To, co se ti Potter snaží říct, je to, že kniha pila tvoji krev a bylo ji dost na to, aby vyvolala kouzlo."

„Jaké?" Hermionin hlas byl sotva víc než šepot.

„Ze všech kouzel, která mohla být vyvolána, myslím, že tohle je to lepší. Dá se říct, že jsi měla štěstí. Ale znám tě, takže si nejsem úplně jistý." Harry chtěl pokračovat, ale Draco ho opět přerušil.

„Tvoje krev vyvolala staré párovací kouzlo." 1)

„Párovací kouzlo?" Ohromeně se na něj podívala. Měl pravdu, nelíbilo se jí to, jak to znělo.

„Ehm…" Harry přikývl.

„Jednoduše řečeno, to kouzlo ti vybralo perfektního partnera. Ne spřízněnou duši, ale toho, který souzní s tvojí magií. V dřívější době tohle kouzlo využívali kouzelníci a čarodějky, kteří se chtěli oženit nebo vdát. Myslím, že důvod, proč bylo zakázáno, byl ten, že štvalo čistokrevné rodiny. Je to kouzlo čisté magie – zruší každý dohodnutý sňatek. Takže to byl chytrý způsob, jak se vyhnout nechtěnému manželství – nebo zničit dlouhodobé vynucené manželství, když někdo použil to kouzlo."

Měla v hlavě jedinou otázku, ale měla problém říci ji nahlas. Těžce polkla, zhluboka se nadechla a v hlavně si několikrát zopakovala větu, která měla navždy změnit její život.

„Kdo to je?"

„Víš, Hermiono.." začal nervózně Harry, ale přerušila ho.

„Kdo?"

„Je to…"

„Kdo?!" vykřikla.

„Salazar Zmijozel," opověděl Draco.

Všechno znova zčernalo. Nikdy by nevěřila, že mdloby můžou být tak příjemné.

XXXXXXXX

Říci, že byl překvapen, když se objevil uprostřed cizí knihovny vedle bezvládné ženy, by bylo zoufale nepřesné. Ale nelitoval toho. V jednu chvíli byl uprostřed souboje s tím zrádcem, který si říkal bratr, a který ho vylákal z bezpečí Bradavic jen proto, aby ho mohl zavraždit a vzápětí putoval prostorem i časem, jak se zdálo.

Tisíc let daleko od domova. I pro kouzelníka to bylo těžké pochopit, ale nic mu nemohlo zabránit v tom, aby se o to pokusil.

Po více než třech měsících, kdy žil v tomto světě, nemohl říct, že by ho chtěl opustit. Jistě, ztratil pár přátel, které měl ve své době, ale vyrovnal se s tím.

Pravdou bylo, že Salazar Zmijozel byl unavený ze života, jaký vedl. V jeho osmadvaceti letech dokázal víc, než většina kouzelníků dvakrát tak starých, ale hodně věcí v jeho životě nebylo ideálních: Počínaje jeho bratrem a vlastní ženou, kteří se ho rozhodli zabít, přes nekonečné spory s Godrikem, potíže s čarodějkami a kouzelníky mudlovského původu a další komplikované problémy, které měli všichni až po hledání sponzorů pro Školu čar a kouzel.

Nelitoval, že ten svět opustil. Pokud by se nestala ta nehoda s párovacím kouzlem, byl by mrtvý.

Byl si tím jistý.

První věc, kterou udělal, byla ta, že se snažil dozvědět co nejvíce o tom, co se událo za posledních tisíc let. Přinejmenším chtěl znát hlavní události, aby měl představu o kouzelnické historii. Dozvěděl se spoustu věcí – a obzvláště informace o jeho osobě ho šokovaly.

Samozřejmě, že byl proti čarodějům mudlovského původu, ale ne pro nějaké hloupé důvody, jako je čistá krev! U Merlina, kdo na to přišel? Měli nějakou představu o tom, jací byli mudlové v jeho době? Mohli pochopit, co to znamenalo být jedenáctileté mudlovské dítě, které bylo vychováno ve víře, že všechno magické je dílem ďábla a že shnije v pekle – a pak dostalo dopis z Bradavic? Většina lidí si myslela, že Bradavice jsou sídlo ďáblů. Místo, kde si cvičili své démony.

Více než jedno vystrašené dítě použilo kouzlo proti svým spolužákům ve snaze konat boží dílo.

Historie překroutila fakta, byl z něj bastard, který nenávidí mudlovské šmejdy.

Nikdy neslyšel slovní spojení mudlovský šmejd a přišlo mu nechutné. Salazarovým jediným problémem s mudly byla církev a její hloupé předsudky, které vštěpovali lidem.

Ano – Godrik viděl věci jinak a ano, hádali se kvůli tomu a ano, odešel dříve, než mohli dospět k uspokojivému řešení, ale měl k tomu úplně jiné důvody, než se psalo v knihách.

Salazar odešel z Bradavic, protože mu jeho bratr napsal, že jeho žena byla těžce zraněna a přeje si, aby se vrátil domů. Samozřejmě se vrátil a našel dokonale zdravou ženu, jak na něj čeká s jeho bratrem.

Byla to past. Nic víc, než pokus zbavit se ho, aby mohli být spolu a on už jim nepřekážel. V knihách se o něm nepsalo poté, co opustil Bradavice a tak si domyslel, že nebýt párovacího kouzla, tak by zemřel.

No, určitě nebyl mrtvý a ani neplánoval v dohledné době zemřít. Dobře, nebyl mrtvý, ale bylo to velmi nepříjemné. Cítil s každým dalším dnem, že je méně a méně v pořádku. Necítil se špatně - zatím. Znal to kouzlo, přestože v této době o něm skoro nikdo neslyšel.

Draco mu řekl, proč si myslí, že bylo zakázáno – kromě toho, že to byla krvavá magie – a on s ním souhlasil. Ale byl tu ještě jiný důvod, proč kouzlo nebylo oblíbené ani v jeho době.

Kouzlo nevybralo pouze váš dokonalý protějšek, ale také si pojistilo, aby jste byli spolu. Jakmile bylo kouzlo provedeno, neexistoval způsob, jak ho zrušit. Pokud jeden z nich partnera, kterého mu kouzlo vybralo, odmítl, začali se oba cítit hůře a hůře, a to se zlepšilo jen tehdy, pokud se nakonec dali dohromady.

Poté se pár stal jedním. Jejich magie byla jednou.

Nejhorší na tom bylo, že Salazar nemohl přijít na důvod, proč by měl být s ženou, kterou mu kouzlo vybralo, nespokojen.

Hermiona rozhodně nebyla ošklivá. Byla drobná, ale se smyslnými křivkami, které způsobily, že mu zaskočil kousek ovoce, když ji poprvé spatřil. Poprvé pořádně uviděl! Byli na plese, který pořádal Draco na jeho počest a také jako poděkování za to, že zbavil jeho matku prokletí.  
Byla to šťastná náhoda, že znal kletbu, která zasáhla Narcissu Malfoyovou – a byla to šťastná náhoda, že nikdo nevěděl, že tu kletbu vymyslel on sám ve chvíli vzteku a sebenenávisti.

Hermiona měla na sobě něco, co samolibě se usmívající Draco nazval koktejlové šaty. Měly tmavě karmínovou barvu a obepínaly její postavu jako druhá kůže. Byl sotva schopen od ní odtrhnout pohled. V jeho době by takové šaty vyvolaly skandál, ale v této ne, což byla další drobnost, kterou na tomto světě oceňoval. Stejně jako koupelnu a některé lektvary, které byly vynalezeny.

Ale čarodějnické šaty se dostaly na přední příčku v jeho seznamu. Alespoň Hemioniny šaty.

Draco ho ujistil, že se na dnešní poměry Hermiona obléká docela střízlivě a o deset minut později Salazar pochopil, o čem Malfoy mluvil. Tam, kde jeho přátelé ukazovali eleganci, jiným očividně chyběla a snažili se to vynahradit nestoudným množstvím odhalené kůže.

Kromě příjemného zevnějšku byla Hermiona Grangerová bystrá, vášnivá a natolik inteligentní, aby mohla soupeřit i s Rowenou. Nemluvě o tom, že byla jednou z nejmocnějších čarodějek, které kdy poznal.

Takže, kdo byl stěžoval?

Bohužel už bylo mnohem těžší ukázat jí, že on je ten pravý pro ni.

Rychle pochopil, že jeho pověst jako toho, co nenávidí mudly a činy jistého nečistokrevného bastarda, který sám sebe nazval jeho dědicem, jsou jeho největšími problémy.

Kdyby Voldemort už nebyl mrtvý, zabil by ho sám.

„Pořád přemýšlíš o způsobu, jak získat Hermionu?" zeptal se Draco s úsměvem, když se zastavil vedle něj.

Postupně se z nich stali dobří přátelé. Na rozdíl od většiny lidí, kteří Hermionu obklopovali, byl blonďatý muž mazaný, inteligentní a s hůlkou toho zvládl mnohem víc než zahřívací kouzlo.

Nebylo divu, že chodil do jeho koleje.

„Nechápu tu ženu!" postěžoval si a nuceně se na Draca usmál.

„Vítej v klubu."

Povzdechl si a sledoval, jak se směje s rudovlasou čarodějkou. Byl Silvestr a Draco je všechny pozval na oslavu. Opět na sobě měla hříšně krásné šaty. Tentokrát byly dlouhé, zlaté, s vysokým rozparkem na jedné straně, který stačil k tomu, aby probudil zájem, ale nepůsobil prvoplánově. Vypadala v té třpytivé látce skoro nadpozemsky a on od ní téměř nedokázal odtrhnout pohled.

„Už jsi s ní mluvil?"

Samozřejmě! Využil každé příležitosti, kterou dostal, a ona ho vždycky uvítala šťastným úsměvem, když se vedle ní objevil. Strávili mnoho nocí tím, že si povídali. O válce, o jeho době, o rodině a přátelích a o všech možných zajímavých tématech. Kromě Roweny se nikdy nesetkal s čarodějkou, která by dávala přednost vážnému hovoru před bezduchými klepy.

Nebylo to tím, že by spolu nemluvili nebo netrávili čas. Byli přátelé. Problém byl v tom, že ona zjevně nestála o nic víc.

Nikdy neměl problém zaujmout opačné pohlaví. Více než jedna žena ho ujistila, že je pohledný a to, jak v jeho době, tak i v této době.

On si prohlédl i nějaké časopisy, kde pózovali polonazí lidé, protože hodně čarodějek o tom mluvilo. Upřímně byl šokován – kdo se zdravým rozumem by chtěl milence pro takové povrchní věci? Zřejmě víc než jeden -například Hermionin nevěrný přítel.

Draco mu řekl o hloupém chlapci, který byl dalším důvodem, proč měl problém přesvědčit tu mladou ženu, že on je pro ni tím pravým.

Její kouzlo vybralo jeho, tak jaký další důkaz ještě potřebuje?

Chápal, že se Hermiona bojí, že jí zase někdo ublíží. Koneckonců jeho žena se k němu nezachovala taky právě čestně. Po dlouhém rozhovoru s Dracem se pokusil pochopit, jak fungují vztahy v této době.

To, že vztahy jsou tak uvolněné, bylo pro něj hořkým soustem, ale musel akceptovat věci, tak jak byly.

Nakonec mu Draco vysvětlil, že Hermiona není jako ostatní ženy. Zřejmě kolem ní nebylo dost mužů, kteří by dokázali ocenit, jak výjimečnou ženou je.

„Mluvil," odpověděl na Dracovu otázku.

„A už si jí to řekl?"

„Ne!" Nebylo třeba lhát. Draco věděl o vedlejších účincích párovacího kouzla. Už dlouho jim nepovolí, aby byli odděleni. Buď se dají dohromady, nebo budou trpět. Občas ho sužovaly bolesti hlavy, nevolnost, závratě a byl si jist, že ona je na tom stejně.

Proč vzdorovala někomu, jako byl on? Její dokonalý partner! Byl inteligentní, pohledný, mocný a neuvěřitelně bohatý – díky dobře skrytým pěnezům. Co víc by si mohla čarodějka přát?

Draco si povzdechl.

„Vím, že je to těžké pochopit, ale ona byla v Nebelvíru. Vypočítavost nepatří mezi jejich vlastnosti. A vzhledem k tomu, čím vším prošla, si těžko někoho pouští za ty zdi, které si kolem sebe tak pečlivě vybudovala."

„Nebyl jsi to náhodou ty, kdo mi řekl, že vypočítavostí ji nezískám?" podotkl. Samozřejmě, že to byla jeho první myšlenka. Ona by neměla na vybranou, kdyby znala všechny účinky kouzla.

Být s ním, nebo se zmítat v agónii. To by opravdu nebyla těžká volba.

Samozřejmě že to nebylo příliš etické, ale právě unikl vrahovi a nehodlal zemřít, když nemusel. Ale Draco ho přesvědčil, že by to bylo to nejhorší, co by mohl udělat a Salazar po měsíci pochopil proč.

Po druhém měsíci si přál, aby s ním byla, ne kvůli účinkům kouzla, ale ze své vlastní vůle. A nyní, po třetím měsíci, tak zoufale chtěl, aby byla jeho, že pochopil, že je na čase najít nějaký způsob, jak toho dosáhnout, než udělá něco, čeho by později litoval.

„Nemyslel jsem to tak. Ale možná nedáváš dost jasně najevo, že máš o ni zájem. Že chceš být víc než její přítel. Mluvíme tu o Grangerové. Myslím, že ona samu sebe vidí jako úplně obyčejnou ženu. A Weasley ji v tom ještě utvrdil. Určitě se cítí všelijak, jen ne přitažlivá."

Salazar při vyslovení Ronova jména zavrčel. Dál sledoval Hermionu, která si s veselým úsměvem vzala sklenici šampaňského od jednoho z domácích skřítků a zvedla ji k ústům. Salazar nebyl daleko od mučení sama sebe, když sledoval její rty a…

Zavrtěl hlavou a podíval se na Draca, který se tiše smál.

To byl problém s ostatními ´Zmijozely´, vždycky viděli víc, než ostatní.

„Pokud ti můžu dát radu, tak jdi za ní a ukaž jí, jak jí vidíš ty – jako krásnou a žádoucí ženu a až budou hodiny odbíjet dvanáct, tak jí polib."

Pohlédl na Hermionu, která stále na tom samém místě. Za poslední tři měsíce se snažil, aby ho vnímala jako svého partnera – nejprve proto, že ho zachránila, poté, že si jím opravdu přál být. Pokoušel se najít rovnováhu mezi starým a novým světem a ne ve všem, co dělal, byl úspěšný.

Možná měl Draco pravdu a on by měl udělat přesně to, co mu řekl. Myslel si, že musí zvolit mezi dvěma extrémy: vynutit si, aby byli spolu, nebo se jí dvořit jako za starých časů. Nikdy ale nepřemýšlel o tom, že by ji prostě mohl svádět.

XXXXXXXX

Když Hermiona vzhlédla a uviděla, že Salazar Zmijozel jde přímo k ní, srdce jí začalo bít o něco rychleji.

Od nehody v knihovně uplynulo něco přes tři měsíce. Poté, co se opět probudila z bezvědomí, potřebovala další dvě hodiny, než se cítila dostatečně silná, aby se setkala se svým ´partnerem´.

Salazar Zmijozel, jeden ze zakladatelů Bradavic, školy čar a kouzel a propagátor teorie čisté krve.

U Merlina, myslela si, že ji bude chtít zabít, až ji uvidí. Ale muž v kuchyni, který přátelsky hovořil s Dracem, byl tak vzdálen těmto představám, jak jen mohl být.

V okamžiku, kdy vešla do místnosti, se zvedl, přišel k ní a odsunul jí židli. Hermiona byla tak překvapená jeho galantností, že se ani nevzmohla na protest.

Byl dokonalý gentleman a Hermiona byla překvapená, jak rychle se přizpůsobil této době. A ještě víc byla překvapená, když se dozvěděla, jak historie změnila několik podstatných faktů o jeho osobě.

Nejprve mu nevěřila, ale čím déle s ním mluvila, tím více si uvědomovala, že ne všechno, co je psáno v knihách, musí být pravda.

Mohl být arogantní a tvrdohlavý, ale zároveň byl jedním z nejzajímavějších a nejinteligentnějších – a ano, taky nejpohlednějších – mužů, se kterými se kdy potkala.

Nemohla si vybavit, že by se jí s někým tak dobře povídalo, že by někdo dokázal v běžném hovoru obhájit každý názor. Samozřejmě chybělo mu tisíc let znalostí, ale byl jako houba. Lačnil po informacích stejně jako ona sama. Nikdy také nevypadal podrážděně nebo znuděně, když mu něco vysvětlovala, místo toho se zájmem naslouchal a přerušoval ji, jen když se na něco ptal.

Na druhou strunu ji Salazar mohl říct, která fakta knihy zkreslily a která pro jistotu vynechaly úplně. Jeho názory byly zajímavé a skrývala se v nich výzva. Zkrátka – užívala si každou minutu, kterou s ním strávila.

Ale nebyla hloupá. Byl to zázrak, že byli přátelé a bylo prostě směšné doufat, že by mohli být něčím víc. Možná pro něj byla perfektní partnerka, co se týkalo její magie, ale nebyla blázen, aby si myslela, že pro něj bude perfektní i jako žena.

Nestačila ani Ronovi, u Merlina, tak jak by mohla být vhodná pro Salazara Zmijozela? Hermiona viděla, jak se na něj dívaly ženy. S Harry Pottrem byl nejznámější žijící kouzelník – a rozhodně patřil mezi ty nejpohlednější a nejbohatší.

Mohl si vybrat kohokoliv. A ona mohla být ráda, že s ní vůbec mluvil, když na něj použila temnou magii – krvavou magii. Ať už úmyslně, nebo ne.

V dřívějších dobách to kouzlo mohlo mít stejnou váhu jako manželství, ale dnes neznamenalo nic, přestože občas měla pocit, jako by mezi nimi bylo něco víc než jen přátelství.

Samozřejmě to byla hloupost. Představivost. Měla pocit, že se jí tělem rozlévá příjemný, chvějivý pocit, když byl nablízku, nebo že její mysl je jasnější. Nebo že jeho oči se jakoby třpytí, když se na ni dívá a jeho ústa se vlní v malém úsměvu.

Jen zbožné přání, nic víc. Ale nemohla si pomoct. Čím víc času spolu strávili, tím víc na něj myslela.

Dneska to bylo ještě horší než obvykle.

Byl Silvestr a byla pozvána na večírek do Malfoy Manor. Poté, co Salazar vyléčil Narcissu, Draco je často zval na večeři nebo na nějakou party, kterou pořádal pro charitu.

Zřejmě více než jeden člověk dostal šanci na nový život.

Utratila skoro čtvrtinu svého měsíčního platu za šaty, které měla na sobě. Byly zlaté, bez rukávů a s hlubokým výstřihem. Jediná odvážná věc, kromě jejich přiléhavosti, byl vysoký rozparek na pravé noze. Nebylo to pro ni příliš typické, ale chtěla vypadat dobře.

Pro něj.

Hloupé, ale byla to pravda.

A teď sledovala, jak Salazar kráčí napříč tanečním sálem a míří k ní. Úsměv se jí objevil na tváři dříve, než se stačila ovládnout, ale odměnou jí bylo, že ho opětoval. Nebylo to jen mírné zvlnění rtů, ale opravdový úsměv. Připadala si, jako by se měla rozpustil na místě.

„Hermiono," usmál se na ni, vzal ji za ruku a políbil ji. „Vypadáš dneska večer nádherně!"

Její srdce začalo bít ještě rychleji. Ačkoliv k ní byl vždycky milý, nikdy se nechoval takto.

„Děkuji ti, Salazare," odpověděla trochu bez dechu, ale byla ráda, že vůbec promluvila. „Tobě to také sluší."

Slušelo. Jako vždycky. Možná to bylo pro Zmijozely tak typické, že se z toho stalo pravidlo. Jeho černý oděv byl doplněný tmavě zelenou vestou, které ladila s jeho očima. Stejně jako Draco si dával záležet na detailech, proto ji nepřekvapilo, když si všimla, že jeho manžetové knoflíčky zdobí rytiny hadů, nebo že jeho šaty jsou ušity z té nejlepší látky.

Než stačil něco říct, byli přerušeni skupinou čarodějek. Velmi krásných čarodějek, uvědomila si Hermiona. Znovu ji to připomnělo, jak je hloupé si myslet, že by ho mohla přitahovat.

„Pane Zmijozele," řekla jedna z nich hrdelním hlasem. „Je to čest, že vás poznávám. Sama jsem chodila do vaší koleje," pokračovala a nesouhlasně si měřila Hermionu, jako by se ptala, co tu ještě pohledává.

„Moji přátelé a já bychom byli poctěni, kdyby jste si přisedl k našemu stolu." Všechny tři čarodějky se na něj zářivě usmívaly a prakticky ho svlékaly očima.

„Je mi líto, madam, ale chystám se tančit s nejkrásnější čarodějkou v této místnosti," omluvil se lehce. Čarodějka nebyla jediná, koho jeho odpověď překvapila.

„A kdo to je?" zeptala se hezká blondýnka, jako by Hermionu nedržel stále za ruku.

Nechuť na chvíli zkřivila jeho hezkou tvář, ale rychle zmizela. Místo toho se usmál a přitáhl si Hermionu k sobě blíž. „Samozřejmě Hermiona," odpověděl čarodějce tónem, jako by se zeptala na tu nejjasnější věc pod sluncem.

„Omluvíte nás?" A před zraky ohromených čarodějek ji odvedl na taneční parket.

„Nemusel jsi to dělat," řekla tiše

„Udělat co?"

„Zastávat se mě."

„Zastávat se tě? Jen jsem poukazoval na zjevnou skutečnost. Jsi nejkrásnější čarodějka zde a pro mě v každém případě."

Ohromeně na něj pohlédla. Pokud by jí sebejistě nevedl při tanci, ztuhla by na místě. Hraje si s ní?

„Salazare?" zeptala se nejistě. Povzdychla si, nevěděla, co má dělat.

„Hermiono, už nechci být tvým přítelem."

Ach! Ach... on nechtěl být její přítel?

„Myslela jsem, že…jsi…Já…" zakoktala se. Udělal další otočku a odvedl ji z parketu na terasu. Mrzlo, ale ona to sotva cítila. Jeho slova rezonovala v její hlavě.

Všiml si husí kůže na jejích pažích a odvedl ji k chatě u jezera. Ve skutečnosti to byl prostorný a plně vybavený dům, ale u Malfoyů dostávalo všechno nový rozměr.

Nevnímala nic, dokud jí Salazar nepoložil teplou ruku na záda a jemně ji nepopostrčil dovnitř.

„Hermiono," řekl znova, poté co se posadili na koženou pohovku. „Za poslední tři měsíce jsem udělal vše, na co jsem přišel, abys si mě všimla, ale bez ohledu na to, co jsem udělal, jsi si mě nevšimla."

Dělal si legraci? Že jsem si ho nevšimla? Nebyla si vědoma jediného okamžiku, kdy na něj nemyslela.

„Opravdu?" zeptal se překvapeně. Hermiona se vyděsila. Musela poslední myšlenku vyslovit nahlas.

„Ach," vykřikla a zakryla si hořící tváře rukama. Jak se mohla dopustit takového trapasu? To nebylo fér.

„Hermiono, prosím, nedělej to," řekl, chytil jí za zápěstí a odtáhl jí ruce od obličeje. „Jsem rád, že jsi si mě všimla, protože já jsem jsi tě rozhodně všiml a jsem unavený, že jsem tvůj přítel – jenom tvůj přítel. Chci být víc. Chci, abychom byli spolu."

Myšlenky jí zběsile rotovaly v hlavně. Ne! Ne, to nemohla být pravda. Bylo to směšné.

„Proč chceš mě? Můžeš mít jakoukoliv ženu," namítla.

„Ale já jsem si vybrat tebe. Moje magie si vybrala tebe! Tvoje magie si vybrala mě! Jsme ideální jeden pro druhého – každopádně ty jsi ideální pro mě!"

„Jsem mudlovská šmejdka." Nevěděla, kde se to v ní vzalo, prostě jí to vyklouzlo dřív, než se stihla zastavit.

„Nepoužívej to slovo!"zavrčel energicky. „Je to ponižující a odporné a ty nejsi nic z toho! Jsi všechno, v co člověk může doufat, Hermiono. Inteligentní, laskavá, bystrá, loajální a krásná a já určitě nebudu čekat, až si jeden z těch idiotů uvědomí, co vidím já, když se na tebe podívám." Pokračoval. „Patříš mi!"

Ohromeně na něj zírala. Byla příliš šokovaná, než aby mohla něco říct.

Uvnitř s sebou trhl. Řekl víc, než chtěl. Nebelvírští měli nepříjemný zvyk začít bojovat, když si je chtěl někdo přivlastnit.

Ke svému překvapení zjistil, že myslel vážně každé slovo, které řekl. Rozhodně patřila k němu. A ne k jednomu z těch hloupých lvíčat, kteří by jí zlomili srdce. Podruhé ho napadlo, že jeho motivy byly na počátku jiné, i když byly důvodem proč se o ni zajímal. Ale větší část věřila tomu, co řekl: Byla pro něj dokonalá.

Zřejmě mu nevěřila ani slovo a on věděl, že je za to odpovědný ten mladý Weasley. Jak mohla pochybovat o své přitažlivosti? To neměla zrcadlo? Copak si nevšimla, že muži obdivovali, když žena věděla víc o lektvarech, než o kosmetických přípravcích? Nebo že bystrá mysl mohla probudit zájem muže stejně dobře jako krásně tvarované tělo?

Copak nikoho nikdy nenapadlo, aby jí řekl, že má obojí? A mnohem víc?

Neměl žádnou představu, jak dosáhnout toho, aby mu věřila, že jí řekl pravdu. Ale někdy byla slova zbytečná, činy mluvili jasněji a tak udělal to, co chtěl udělat už dlouho dobu. Políbil ji.

Nejprve se jen zlehka dotýkal jejích rtů. Ruce jí položil na ramena, jemně je hladil a přitahoval si ji blíž k sobě.

Jemně hladil její rty svými dokud neucítil, že se zachvěla a začala váhavě reagovat. Byl to plachý a jemný polibek. Kdyby nevěděl, že už se s někým líbala, tak by si myslel, že je to poprvé. Nebyla nemotorná, jen nejistá, jako by se bála, že udělá něco špatně. Jemně podráždil dolní ret špičkou jazyka a v příštím okamžiku s povzdechem pootevřela ústa.

Ani jeden nebyl připraven na to, co se stalo, když prohloubili polibek a jejich jazyky se setkaly. Bylo to, jako by kouzlo radostně proudilo každou částí jeho těla. Musela to cítit stejně, protože mu něžně zasténala do úst.

Ten jemný zvuk odstranil poslední sebeovládaní, které měl, a v příští vteřině ji vášnivě líbal a ona mu to oplácela.

Dotýkali se, líbali se a sténali, jako by na ničem jiném nezáleželo. A taky to byla pravda. Byla pro něj všechno, co si kdy přál a nakonec i ji magie donutila si uvědomit, že on je vším, co kdy chtěla.

Salazar si ji přitáhl blíž a aniž věděl, jak se to stalo, najednou mu seděla na klíně a tiskla se němu. Nemohl si pomoci, ale hluboce zasténal, když se její ňadra přitiskla k jeho hrudi. Bylo to lepší, než si představoval a on nemohl potlačit příjemné chvění v zádech.

Pravou rukou ji hladil po těle, od ohbí krku až po křivku jejího pasu, nahoru a dolů. Levou měl zabořenou v jejích bohatých vlasech a tiskl si ji k sobě. Ne že by se pokoušela přerušit polibek nebo od něj odtáhnout. Místo toho Hermiona zkoumala rukama jeho tělo. Byla ve svém průzkumu mnohem stydlivější než on, ale její jemné dotyky byly nádherné a vyvolávaly v něm ještě větší touhu.

Kouzlo se ovíjelo kolem nich a on si byl jist, že každou chvíli mohl mezi jejich vzdechy a steny zaslechnout praskání magie. Ale nestaral se o to.

Země by se klidně vedle nich mohla propadnout, ale nevšimli by si toho.

Způsob, jakým se o něm třela, ho dráždil. Byl tak vzrušený, až to bylo skoro bolestivé. Bylo to tak intenzivní, že si Salazar nevzpomínal, že by v poslední době něco takového prožil – pokud vůbec někdy něco takového zažil.

Jejich polibek se stal hlubokým a hladovým a jen potřeba kyslíku je donutila se od sebe odtrhnout. Vzápětí ji začal líbat na krku a jemně si pohrával s její kůži.

Hermiona hluboce zasténala. Usmál se oproti jejímu krku. Ruce měla zabořené v jeho vlasech a tiskla si ho k sobě v němé výzvě, aby pokračoval, v čemž jí rád vyhověl.

Oba už těžce dýchali a nevypadalo to, že by chtěli krotit svou hladovou potřebu po tom druhém. Ne že by se o to vůbec snažili. Jeho ruce putovaly od pasu nahoru, až dlaněmi přikryl její ňadra a přes látku šatů je začal dráždit.

„Salazare!" zasténala chraptivě. S posledním zbytkem sebeovládání se od ní odtáhl.

„Co…?" zeptala se Hermiona překvapeně. Když pochopila, že si špatně vyložil její povzdech, sklonila se k němu a lehce ho políbila.

„Jsi si jistá?" Salazar sebou téměř trhl, když slyšel prosebný tón ve svém hlase. Bylo to pro něj tak neobvyklé dávat jí šanci, aby mohla couvnout. Ale on potřeboval vědět, že tohle chce-potřebuje stejně, jako on potřebuje ji.

„Pokud budeme pokračovat, budeš moje. Nenechám tě jít!" řekl. Bylo nezbytné, aby pochopila, že nedovolí, aby ho opustila. Stanou se jedním.

„A ty budeš můj?"

Ohromen její otázkou, potřeboval chvíli, aby mohl odpovědět. Ta malá Nebelvírka měla majetnickou povahu?

S úsměvem přikývl. „Já už jsem tvůj!"

Znovu ji políbil a ona mu to za chvíli oplácena se stejnou vášní a nadšením jako předtím. Nemohl dopustit, aby se spolu poprvé milovali na pohovce. Hermiona si zasloužila víc než to. Vzal jí do náruče a nesl ji nahoru po schodech.

Z důvodů, které znal pouze Malfoy bylo celé první patro zařízeno jako obrovská ložnice. Nebo alespoň galerie s velkou, pohodlnou postelí uprostřed.

Každým dnem nacházel další věci, které se mu na Dracovi líbily, ale zařízení tohoto domku v tuto chvíli jednoznačně vítězilo.

XXXXXXXX

O něco později ležela Hermiona na jeho hrudníku a šťastně se usmívala. Salazar ji hladil po zádech, zatímco ona si vychutnávala teplo jeho těla.

Hermiona si nemohla vzpomenout na chvíli, kdy by byla tak spokojená a šťastná jako teď. S Ronem to nikdy nebylo takové. S ním byl sex vždycky krátký, vášnivý a obvykle skončil dřív, než si ho i ona stihla užít. Ron ji několikrát obvinil, že je frigidní a nakonec jí řekl, že to její neschopnost ho donutila, aby ji podváděl.

Byla hloupá, že mu to věřila. Myslela si, že s ní není něco v pořádku. Všechny její kamarádky říkaly, jak úžasný a žhavý sex může být. Hermiona přečetla desítky časopisů, kde spousty žen mluvilo o velkém, vášnivém milování, ale ona při sexu necítila nic z toho, o čem mluvily.

Se Salazarem, který nikdy neslyšel slovo sex, to bylo úžasné.

Dnes večer se cítila milovaná, oceňovaná a poprvé i přitažlivá. Byl to úplně nový pocit a nechtěla o něj v budoucnu přijít.

„Se mnou se nemusíš ničeho obávat – a nejméně toho, že bys pro mě přestala být žádoucí," zareagovat opatrně na její nevyslovený strach. Ještě před pár hodinami by byla vyděšená, že jí někdo takhle vidí do hlavy, ale teď, když se kouzlo ustálilo, to bylo jiné.

Nyní pro ně bylo stejně snadné komunikovat nahlas, jako bez slov, když si to přáli. Mělo by jí to trochu děsit a měla by se ptát na stovky otázek, jak u ní bylo zvykem, ale v tuto chvíli jediné čeho byla schopná, bylo přitulit se blíže k Salazarově hrudi a usmívat se.

Salazar ji o chvíli později políbil do vlasů. Vzhlédla k němu a spatřila, jak se na ni samolibě usmívá.

Chystal se ji škádlit – byla si tím jistá – jak jen jim hlasité výbuchy zvenčí dovolovaly se slyšet. Zřejmě byla půlnoc a Draco pro své hosty pořádal velkolepý ohňostroj.

„Šťastný nový rok," zašeptala.

„Šťastný, opravdu!" usmál se a políbil ji.

KONEC

****_1) V originále je to mating spell. Mating znamená párovat, sdružovat, ale také pářit:) Zvolila jsem tento překlad, přestože v tomto případě čeština nedokáže vystihnout všechny aspekty, které má toto označení v originále._


End file.
